Bleach:Re
by Izz-Chan
Summary: One day I just woke up and that was how my life began. Nothing insane happened, just a regular day, for everyone but me. Makes one wonder how the world just keeps turning. But that okay I'll live my life to the best of my abilities, after all there's only one afterlife. OC?Toshiro. Please R&R just something I wrote it long ago and thought I'd put it out there I might write more.


CH. 1 Bleach

 **Izz-Chan here I'm making an OC fanfic about Toshiro heeheehee it's going to start when he's little. There is no slash in this fanfic :( I'm sorry but I think it'll still be good so I hope you enjoy :) .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own**

 **Rins Bio:**

 **Hair : Long black hair all the way to the small of her back in layers with red streaks. Red bangs just above her eyebrows.**

 **Height: As tall as Toshiro 4'11''**

 **Eyes: green**

 **Figure : hourglass**

 **Clothes: red yokota and sandals**

 **Age: looks the same age as Toshiro**

 **Rin's POV  
**  
Everything's black, my body hurts but most of all my head. Where am I ? Who am I ? I try thinking really hard but my head hurts so bad that I have to stop and breath.

 _'Wake up'_

 _'Who are you ?'_

 _'It's time to wake up.'_

 _'But who am I ?'_

 _'Your name is Rin child. It is time to wake up.'_

After that last statement the black was fading and the pain became more evident than before. I tried to opened my eyes to see what was around me. When I opened my eyes I quickly shut them because of the sun protruding from the trees. When my eyes adjusted I looked around me to see where I was , it seemed I was near the edge of the forest near a village. I used the tree I was near for leverage to get up. Leaning against the tree I put one foot in front of the other starting to walk on shaky legs towards the village.

When I finally reached the village I saw only a few kids walking around but the one that stood out was a boy with whitish silver hair and emerald green eyes he was wearing a blue yukata. The next thing I saw was some boys pushing him down then throwing rocks at him. My eyes grew wide at this in my mind I was wondering why people would be so cruel as to do such a thing. Before I knew what I was doing my hurt body ran in front of the boy blocking him from the rocks.

"Stop!" I yelled my voice sounded hoarse like I hadn't drank anything in a long time. The next thing I knew they ran away. I was bewildered as to why they ran away. When I turned around I saw the boy staring at me I gave a small tired smile and put my hand out to help him up. "Are you okay?" I asked. He took my hand and nodded he seemed like he was shocked about something. " That's good. By the way I'm Rin what's your name?" I asked. " Hitsugaya Toshiro." He said, he seemed to be a little shocked still. "That's a nice name." I said smiling kindly to him. After I said that I felt light headed and fell to my knees holding my head.

"Hey are you okay?!" Toshiro asked worriedly. " I don't know. I don't even know where I am for that matter I just woke up in the forest. The only thing I do know is that my name is Rin." I said sadly. I'm kinda sad I don't remember anything I feel I might have forgotten my loved ones. " Well you're in Soul Society, and that means you're dead." He told me not looking me in the eyes. My eyes widened and before I knew it I was crying silent tears. How is it I don't remember how I died? I wiped my tears away and smiled at him "It's okay." I said with a sad smile trying to reassure him that it was okay or maybe I was trying to reassure myself.

"Would you like to come with me to my Granny's house?" He asked holding his hand out to help me up. Nodding I took his hand and got up slowly so I wouldn't fall back down from dizziness. He was still holding my hand when we came to his house. " Granny I'm home !" He yelled out. When we got there I realized that the house wasn't that big. He lead me inside where I saw his granny she looked frail, tired and hungry. She gave a happy but tired looking smile and said "Welcome home Toshiro. Oh, did you make a friend?" She asked he nodded and started to tell her how I didn't have a place to stay and had nowhere to go. She looked at me thoughtfully then nodded her head in resolution before saying " Well you can stay with us dear. What's your name?" I bowed saying thank you very much before saying " Rin ma'am." She smiled at me before saying I could call her Granny and that it was getting late and we should get ready for bed. We set up three tatami mats to sleep on. Granny slept closest to the wall in side the house Toshiro slept near the door that lead outside and I slept in the middle.

A little after I fell asleep it felt cold all of a sudden I opened my eyes to see frost all over my blanket and Granny Blanket. The cold seemed to be coming from Toshiro. Granny seemed to be shivering while I felt fine but only a little cold. I took my blanket off and put it on granny and watched to see if granny got any better. She did but it was only a little improvement. I then walked over to Toshiro and woke him up. His eyes snapped open and he gasped looking at me with wide eyes. "What's wrong Rin?" He asked in a tired voice. I contemplated whether or not to tell him about how he's freezing his gramma but something told me I shouldn't. " I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep with you ?" I said in a small voice. He looked at me like I was insane before giving an exasperated sigh and saying fine in a grumpy tone and turning towards the door I gave a smile and got under the blanket with him. Not soon after I fell asleep.

I lived with Granny and Toshiro for a couple months and during those months I slept with Toshiro every night while giving Granny my blanket so she wouldn't freeze. Toshiro kept having those dreams it seemed and it helped granny to have my blanket. I went everywhere Toshiro went making up the nickname Toshi for him. He always says 'don't call me that' and glares at me but I just laugh it off. After a while I started having dreams about a black fox and he keeps trying to tell me something and when I wake up I see both Granny and Toshiro covered in darkness with no light it then resides a little while later and disappears like it was never there. I sometimes wonder who this fox is and where he is. I also wonder what Toshi thinks of me.

One day Granny gives Toshiro and I some money and says we can get whatever we wanted at the store. We walked side by side through the village and everyone in the village looked at us weirdly like we were freaks. When we got to the store Toshi told me to stay outside and wait for him. Not long after I heard a woman yelling and then Toshi came running out with a bleeding forehead and grabbed my hand and started running back to the house. " Toshi , what's wrong ?!" I asked while we ran. "Nothing, and don't call me Toshi!" He replied yelling at me. When we got back to the house we gave the change back to Granny and sat on the porch eating area snack. "So you gonna tell me what happened inside the store?" I asked nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders.

"No I'm not."

"Oh, come on please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please Toshi." I whined leaning close to his face.

"No and stop calling me Toshi." He said glaring at me.

"No and please."

"Fine if it'll make you shut up." He said giving an exasperated sigh.

"Yes!" I said in triumph.

"A shinigami decided to yell at the shop owner for not handing the change back to me properly and she made hit my head on the counter. She then proceeded to yell at me about cryin but my eyes were watering because she made me hit my head." He said in an angry tone."Oh was that all." I said nonchalantly. "You're acting like it's nothing!" He yelled at me. "Well it is." I said back sticking my tongue out at him smirking. He just glared at me some more and I just laughed some more before sticking my tongue out again and running away. While I ran I was laughing in joyful mirth at Toshiro's dismay.

Later that night while I was sleeping I saw the fox again. We were in a place filled with darkness but I could see as clear as day. The fox was trying to speak to me again but I still could not tell what he was saying. Then everything faded and I woke up to find a shinigami with short strawberry blonde hair staring at Toshi and me. For some reason I wasn't surprised she was there. "Hey wake up your friend or he'll kill his grandmother." She told me. I turned over and started nudging him to wake him. "Toshi wake up the shinigami wants to talk to you, you know the one from the store." I said. He woke up and the shinigami told us that our reiatsu or 'spiritual pressure' well just Toshi's was killing Granny. My reiatsu wasn't doing as much damage as Toshi's but it was just as strong as his.

"You guys need to join the shinigami academy to learn to control your spiritual pressure. I could help you get in." She said while I may have learned about shinigami from Toshi he didn't like them that much. I learned about Toshi's childhood friend Momo Hinamori , he seemed happy for her but I could tell he missed her very much. Toshi has a defense mechanism he's rude to people so they don't know his true feelings. I don't know why but I seem to be able to see right through him even though I've only known him for a few months.

Not long after she came back and we took the entrance exam Toshi seemed to breeze right through it while my test didn't go as fast as his, when we found out we passed the next thing we had to do was tell granny. . . And I was dreading it I had a feeling she'd be sad we were leaving but she'd put on a brave face for Toshi. When we got home I waited on the porch I couldn't face her and I also thought Toshi needed some time with her. When came out he seemed determined. "Granny wants to talk to you. I'll be out here when you're done." As he sat down. I nodded and walked in closing the door behind me." Granny?" I asked. "You're going with him aren't you." She stated rather than asked. "Yes." I said in a determined voice. "Will you look after him for me?" She asked in a sad voice. I nodded and said "Of course I will." while Smiling." Thank you he'll need a friend there." She smiled sadly. "Thank you for everything granny I don't know what I would have done without your help." Walking up to her and giving her a hug."I'll miss you." I said. After we said our goodbyes we headed to the shinigami academy.

During our time there I was in a separate class then Toshi and it seemed Toshi could make only one friend either then me. His name was Kusaka Sojiro. When I met him I dubbed him Kusa and just like Toshi he kept telling me not to call him that. I didn't have any friends either but I only went to the academy to be with and watch Toshi so I really didn't care. I also met Toshi's sister and dubbed her Hinamori-San.

"You don't have to call me that Rin." She told me blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh but I want to Hinamori-San." I said smiling sweetly.

"O-okay." She said.

Kusa and Toshi got along really well they were best friends and were getting along pretty well. But then one day Toshi changed. I tried talking to him about it but he wouldn't tell me anything. Since that day Toshi became quieter while hiding his emotions more. A while later Toshi graduated leaving me behind at the academy. I excelled in Hado, Bakudo, Zanjutsu, Hoho, and healing kido and soon graduated being placed in the 13th Division under captain Ukitake as the 5th seat. The day I showed up I meet a girl with short black and a stray bang hanging in her face with violet eyes. I ran into her on my way to the division barracks.

"Excuse me, could you show me to the barracks please? I'm lost." I asked this girl sweat dropping. 'She seems kinda shocked I talked to her. I wonder why?'

"Sure." She said after getting over the shock.

"Thanks I don't know what I'd do if you didn't help me. My names Rin by the way." I said smiling.

"Rukia Kuchiki . . ."

"It nice to meet you Rukia-San." I said smiling.

"!"

"Is something wrong Rukia-San?" I asked looking at her.

"Nothing. So do you know your rank yet?"

"Yes I do I'm the 5th seat." I said smiling proudly. "But Rukia-San can I be your friend?" I asked grabbing her hand. "You see I don't have any friends in this division yet and I'd like you to be my first, so will you?" Her eyes widened after I said that. "S-sure." She answered." Yes! Thank you Rukia-San!" I said happily. After that we ended up at the Barracks I put my stuff in an empty bed and turned back around to talk to Rukia. "Hey Rukia-San do you know where the 10th division is?"

"Yes why do you ask?" She asked curiously. "Because there's someone I wish to see there." I answered smiling sadly. She just nodded her head not knowing what to say. She lead me around the division introducing me to everyone I also meet the captain and he welcomed me happily even though he wasn't feeling too well. When she lead me outside she started turning corner after corner. It felt like we were out here for forever. "Rukia-San it feels like we're in a maze. Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked whining. "Yes I do we're almost there." "THANK GOD!" I said exasperated. She just rolled her eyes at me.

About an hour later she finally said "We're here." " YES FINALLY!" I yelled before asking, "Uhh. . . Rukia-San could you wait out here please?" I asked. She nodded her head with a worried look on her face. I walked in a little worried he wouldn't want to see me but I was determined to see this through. I walked through corridor after corridor until I heard a familiar voice whining on the end of a corridor to my left I walked towards it and stopped right in front of it my hand just barely raised to knock.

 _'Does he want to see me?'_

 _You'll never know Rin if you don't talk to him._

 _'I suppose you are right Kurogitsune.'_ I thought smiling sadly.

I then knocked on the door and waited for an answer. An all too familiar voice answered. "Come in." I swallowed hard before opening the door to the office. What I saw wasn't that surprising Rangiku was laying on the couch drunk while Toshi was sitting at his desk with a pile of paperwork. I walked in closing the door behind me then walking over to Rangiku first " It's nice to see you again Rangiku-San." I said giving a sad smile. "Riri-Chan! It's so good to see you!" She said giving me a big hug squishing me to death and my face started turning blue. "Let go of her you're killing her Matsumoto." Toshi said dejectedly. Rangiku gave a sigh before going back to her couch. I smiled before jumping behind Toshiro and giving him a hug from behind. "Toshi ! How are you ? I've missed you so much!" "Don't call me Toshi. And it is now Captain Hitsugaya." He said while signing another paper and setting it in the finished pile. "Awe don't be like that Toshi." I said pouting. He just sighed before looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. It was clear what his eyes were saying 'I missed you to'. I gave him a squeeze that nobody would notice and smiled a happy smile because I now know he wanted to see me just as much as i wanted to see him.

Things seemed to be getting back to normal between Toshi and I and we started to, well mainly me, bicker with each other like we used to. I met Rukia's friend Renji. Renji is a tall guy with long red hair put up in a ponytail that looks like a pineapple and tattoos all over and he's also the lieutenant of squad 6 Under Rukia's older adopted brother Byakuya Kuchiki , he has long black hair that goes just past his shoulders with weird white clips in his hair and a light blue scarf around his neck. I also met most of the captain my least favorite would have to be Aizen Sosuke the captain of squad 5, he gives me the freaks.

During those 20 years everything was fine until the day me and Rukia got the mission to go to the human world. . .

 _ **20 years later . . .**_ **(AN: I'm making up my own timeline in a way because I don't actually know how long before the things in the series happened)  
**

"Toshi ! I got a mission!" I yelled bursting through the door to his office and jumping on top of him. "Where?" He asked it kinda sounded like he didn't want me to go. "To the human world! Ohhh I'm sooo excited ! Me and Rukia-San are going together!" I said happily. "Is it really that big of a mission that you both have to go?" He asked. I shook my head "No my captain just thought it'd be good to send both, better be safe than sorry I suppose but it's just a small hollow we'll have it dealt with no problem. But then Rukia-San is suppose to come back right after and I'm supposed to stay for a month or so just to dispatch some more hollows and dwindle the numbers in Karakura town. So I'll be gone for awhile, sorry Toshi." I said looking at him while smiling. "You'll be careful." He stated more than asked I could tell he had a feeling something bad was going to happen but I pretended not to notice." Of course I will I'm a 5th seat officer after all." I stated smiling proudly.

Two shinigami stood on two telephone poles looking over the town of Karakura.

 _ **And so fell the swords of fate . . . .  
**_  
The next day down the street in the city by Karakura high a hollow was attacking a little ghost girl. Rukia and I showed up when a teenage boy was helping the girl getaway while Rukia dispatched the hollow I perform a konso on the soul after we were done we flash stepped away leaving a baffled orange haired high schooler. Later that evening Rukia and I entered the room of the same teenager we passed by earlier Rukia entered through the wall near the headboard of his bed on top of his desk while I entered through the window. The human seemed to be able to see us, well he was mainly paying attention to Rukia more than he was me. I almost burst out laughing when he kicked her in the butt. We then ended up on the floor with a table between us telling him about souls and hollows. He seemed to be getting madder by the second before he burst.

"So you're a soul reaper,"

Rukia nodded.

"And you came from a place called Soul Society,"

Rukia nodded again.

"And you guys came here to destroy evil spirits and send them to this place."

Rukia nodded and asked "Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah . . . ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH-FAIRY !" He yelled flipping the table. He then proceeded to call Rukia a brat and to go run of and play somewhere else. She put a binding spell on him. I pitied him because you don't say anything about Chappy or Rukia's drawing skills, and you definitely don't call her a brat.

"-We still haven't located the other hollow."

"Didn't you hear that! , it's out there go get it." Rukia looked at him like he was insane. Next thing we know there's an explosion outside. Rukia and I ran to the door opening it and putting her arms in front of her to keep from being blown back. It didn't bother me and I ran down the stairs jumping over a light brown haired girl along the way I could tell she would be fine and continued on running outside to see the hollow squeezing the life out of a black haired girl. I assumed they were both his sisters not a second later Rukia came down with the boy rolling down the stairs after her.

His eyes widened "Do something that's my sister!" He said angrily. He then tried to break out of the kido. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" And it broke he then grabbed a chair and ran at the hollow I didn't try to stop him instead while the hollow swatted him away I drew my zanpaktou and cut off his arm in a flash. Rukia caught her before she hit the ground. The hollow let out a howl of pain before vanishing. "Rukia-San heal the girl."I said while keeping my guard up. "Hai" she replied doing what I told her. "Is she -" he didn't even get to finish his question before Rukia replied. "Her soul is still intact she'll be fine once I finish healing her." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding the asked other questions and Rukia proceeded to answer. "Its coming back!" I yelled giving Rukia a heads up. Before I knew it the Boy ran out and started yelling at the hollow Rukia obviously said something that made him do that.

"You want my soul come and get it !" He yelled spreading his arms out. The hollow appeared and was about to attack him but before it could hurt him I drew my sword and jumped in front of him blocking it attack. But there was a price my sword shoulder was bleeding where its large teeth dug into me "Damn it." I said while prying its teeth off me and slicing in front of me. The hollow disappeared and I collapsed after walking over to the telephone pole. "Shinigami!" He yelled coming over to me. "You idiot did you really think after it ate you it wouldn't eat you family. No hollows are blood thirsty and they are never full and continue to devour." He looked away a little ashamed. I took another breath trying to concentrate on the problem at hand. I couldn't move because I lost so much blood.

I picked up my sword holding it in front of me. "Do you want to save your family?" I asked, he nodded. "Then you must become a shinigami. My partner is too busy healing your sister and the hollow will be back soon." I said taking another breath. "I'll do it." I steadied my sword "You must run yourself through the center of your being with my sword." I said taking another breath this time unsteadily. He grabbed my sword " I'm ready shinigami." He said." It's Rin." I said "Ichigo Kurosaki" I smiled Ichigo then he stabbed my sword through his center right after the hollow appeared again.

There was then a huge rise in spiritual pressure. The hollow lifted up its other arm about to strike Ichigo who had a giant sword the size of his body. Ichigo cut off the arm that was about to attack him before slicing it through its mask. My eyes widened he's so powerful.

 _'But this was supposed to be temporary but he took most of my power.'_ I grabbed my shoulder and looked down at my shihakusho to find I was wearing a white yukata. _' I guess I didn't keep my promise to Toshi.'_ I thought sadly. When Rukia finished healing the girl she wiped the family's memories, all except Ichigo's and put them to sleep. She then helped me to Urahara's shop to get me a gigai. We then sat around a table in his shop sipping tea. My gigai came with clothes a black tank-top with a skull on it and black skinny jeans with converse shoes.

"Why did you do that Rin-San you know the consequences of what you've done?" Rukia asked.

"I know and that is why I did it. It's better I get in trouble then you Rukia-San. It was also the only choice at that moment." I said taking another sip of my green tea.

"I-"

"You were busy and you know it Rukia-San so don't start it with me!" I yelled slamming my cup down. I sighed.

 _'I let my temper get the best and took it out on her'_ I sighed again _.'I'm only upset because I didn't keep my promise to Toshi so I'm taking it out on her I shouldn't do that.'_ I sighed for umpteenth time that day.

"Rukia-San I'm sorry it was my fault and it was my decision so I'll take the blame so don't worry." I said smiling at her. "Besides you're going to leave after tomorrow and I have a month or two to heal up and by that time I'll be fine and heading back anyway."

Rukia sighed." Fine." I smiled brightly at that.  
 _  
_ _ **The next morning. . .**_ **  
**  
I walked into the building, Karakura high, Rukia was at Urahara's. 'Why did I have to go and get Ichigo' I thought. When I got to the classroom I opened the door and walked straight towards Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo!" I said right behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me." It's you!" He said pointing at me. "You know the new transfer student Ichigo?" A guy with short black hair asked. "Yes we met yesterday when I was on my way back the store, he helped me carry my things home. He was even nice enough to give me his number in case I need help again. Is this right?" After I said that I got my phone out and showed him the screen.'Go with it or else' it said he nodded and took his seat "I'll be sitting next to you Ichigo." I said smiling.

Later on he dragged me outside. "What are you doing here!?" "Awe that's so mean Ichi I thought you liked me." I said with a pout. "Don't mess with me." He said glaring at me." Ugh, fine spoilsport, I'm here because you're my new partner and I need you to perform my shinigami duties while I'm out of commission." I said adapting a serious face. "No way that was a one time thing!" He said. "You don't get it do you? I don't have my powers so I can't return home and I still have a mission to complete. Therefore since you took most of my powers you need to do it so I can heal." I said." Still not my problem." He said walking away. I sighed "You leave me no choice." I said putting on a glove with blue flames and a red skull on it. I then proceeded to run in front of him, jump up, and hit him in the face with my palm pulling his soul out of his body.

"OW! That hurt! Wait that's my body!" He seemed to be upset about it. I grabbed his body and hid it. "Come." I said and grabbed my phone after it beeped. "Where are we going?" He asked catching up to me. "To a park near by. There is a ghost boy there who is being attacked by a hollow. I need you to dispatch the hollow and perform a konso on him." When we arrived at the park the young boy was running from a spider like hollow. Ichigo was about to go help him but I stopped him. "If that was a one time thing then why are you helping? If you do not plan on performing the duties that is appointed to a shinigami then there is no reason to help him." I said with a straight face with no emotion on the inside I knew I was wrong that when you help someone your duty was the last thing you're thinking about.

" You weren't thinking about your duty when you saved me!" The boy tripped and the hollow was about to attack when Ichigo cut off its legs before saying something else." I can't just sit back and watch when someone's in trouble if there's someone that needs help I'll help them!" He then cut the hollow's mask and turned around and performed the konso on the boy. I couldn't believe he could already perform a konso. He turned back towards me putting his sword back in its sheath. "That was a beautiful konso." I said giving him a smile. "Tch, whatever I'm out of here." He said walking away.

 _ **Later on the way to Ichigo's house. . .**_

Ichigo and I were walking in silence back to his house until we heard the sound of brakes squealing and then it driving away. We ran in the direction of the sound stopping when we saw a girl with orange hair just like Ichigo with blue hair pins that looked like flowers. She got up and when she saw us she seemed shocked." Ichigo, Rin! What are you doing here?" Ichigo looked at her like she was insane. I leaned over towards Ichigo and whispered "Do I know her?" He elbowed me. "That's Orihime she's in our class." He whispered back. "Oh. Hey Orihime did that car just hit you ? " "And where'd it go?" Ichigo asked finishing my sentence. "Yes, I think , and it just drove away." She said. I looked down and saw a hollow hand print. 'The hollow must have grabbed her before the car hit her but why did it do that?' I thought I didn't hear the rest of the conversation but when I came back into the conversation Orihime was saying bye to us I waved with a smile and when she was out of sight I started walking with Ichigo to his house again.

"It appears we have another hollow to take care of." I said quietly. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. "Did you not see that giant handprint on her leg? It was definitely made by a hollow and that means there's a chance the hollow will attack her." I replied. "But for now we can not do anything except wait until it appears again." I said. I stopped " Ichigo I need to tell you something." I said seriously, looking him in the eyes. He nodded he seemed to understand that this was important. I took a breath "Hollows are souls that have bad feelings. I'm not good at explaining this but they were once just like us. But we must destroy them so they won't devour any souls. Our swords don't exactly kill them it's more like you're purifying them of the sin they committed while being a hollow and sending them along to where they are suppose to go. Soul Society if they didn't commit sins before being a hollow and hell if they did. Do you understand Ichigo?"

"Yeah I get it." I smiled. "I thought it best to tell you so you won't feel guilty when you killed them after seeing their face. That's the reason why we come from behind and slice through their heads." I said with a sad face. Ichigo seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him so I left it at that. "I better be heading home see ya Ichi !" I said happily. His face said he wondered how my mood could change so fast. "Hey where are you staying?" He asked. "Do you really want to know?" I asked turning around to look at him. "No,not really." I smiled shrugging my shoulders.

While walking in a different direction. When I turned a corner I felt dizzy and used the wall for support. ' I guess I haven't taken it as easy as I thought.' Once I got over my dizzy spell I walked to Ichigo's house and while he wasn't in his room I entered through the window and jump into the closet closing it softly while laying down in my makeshift bed.

A while later my cell beeped, after reading it quickly I put my glove on and jumped out the closet." Ichigo we got company!" I said. He looked shocked but before he could say anything I pushed him out of his body and out of the way of the hollow's attack. "Aim before you swing Ichigo." I informed him before he got into a fighting stance. He aimed and attacked but his sword got caught in the ceiling before hitting the hollow mask. 'Shit it's to shallow' when Ichigo went to hit him again he broke the mask and saw the hollow's face. He stopped and the hollow took the chance to escape.

"Damn it. What's wrong Ichigo?" I asked turning to him. He had a shocked look on his face. "That was Orihime's brother. He died in a car crash a few years back." Ichigo replied.' That explains why the hollow saved her from the car but that also means.' "Ichigo we gotta get to Orihime's because he couldn't get you he'll be after someone he was close to when he was alive that'd be her." I said urgently.

He put his sword back in his sheath and walked towards the window. I jumped on his back for the ride over there." Hey what are you doing?" He asked as he jumped out the window. "It'll be faster this way and I won't slow you down, now go." He let out a sigh and started running towards Orihime's house. When got inside the hollow was about to attack Orihime. I jumped off Ichigo's back while he went and attacked the hollow.

I watched Orihime while Ichigo fought and tried to talk some sense into him. The fight went outside yet Ichigo still didn't gain an advantage. Then he lost his sword and the hollow gained the advantage and was about to bite Ichigo when Orihime got in front of the attack. He broke free of the control of the hollow that turned him and was about to kill himself with Ichigo's soul when Orihime got up. She told him what she should've said that day and he disappeared. I then healed the Tasuki girl and Orihime and when she started asking questions I brought out my memory replacement device and replaced her memory.

 _ **The next day. . .  
**_  
"So that's what that thing did." He said after we heard Orihime say a sumo guy with a rocket launcher busted into her house.'Whats a rocket launcher?' " Yep, we use it so people don't remember what happened. It helps."


End file.
